Heretofore there have been many different types of coaster vehicles and sleds provided for entertainment and exercise use. Some of these prior structures have endeavored to combine both a steering action and a braking function in the control means for the land vehicle. For example, a special control lever is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,496 and such lever can rock on a longitudinal axis to affect a braking action for the vehicle and yet the lever also is used for steering action. Another similar toy coaster wagon-sled article is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,994 wherein an upright is provided for rotation to steer the vehicle and this upright is oscillated on a longitudinal axis to provide a braking action. Yet other types of sled-coaster boards are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,353,501 and 3,345,080.
However, insofar as I am aware, all of these prior types of braking and steering means have not provided a positive, combined steering and braking action by steering means for either a coaster wagon or a sled. Nor have such means functioned with a positive braking action being obtained by a physical movement of the steering means longitudinally of the vehicle.
It appears that an improved coaster wagon-sled steering means would provide a safer, more positive acting vehicle where steering and braking actions are combined and controlled by one device having only a limited axial movement in the vehicle.